Freddie's Other Job
by Smut4me
Summary: Ever wonder where all of Freddie's cash come's from? Wonder no more in this Smut filled tale of lust, sex, money, and huge "members"


Freddie's Other Job

This story contains nothing but pure smut! If you don't want to read pure sexy smut, don't read this story dumbass!

Freddie stood in front of the mirror and looked at his costume. He had to admit that he really didn't look seventeen. The five o'clock shadow and the chest hair made him look older. It was that and the fake I.D. that had gotten him this part-time job, well that and the fact that he had a fifteen inch cock and could have multiple orgasms and stay hard for hours at a time. He had become one of the most sought after dancers in the "Swinging Low" an all-male dance club. He hated when the guys would come in, but the gay men always carried wads of cash, so if letting some dude touch his cock earned him an extra hundred, he could stand it for awhile. His favorites were the bachelorettes party's. Chicks at those things did more than tip; he'd fucked twenty chicks at the last one, even getting the bride to take it in the ass once. He had torn her up! She had screamed and bucked while he threw it to her. He made her eyes roll back in her head and she had just gotten so worked up she ate out her maid of honor. He had so badly shaken the woman that she had called him for a month now, even on her honeymoon, looking for another go at "Nick The Dick" his stage name.

He had seen many things at this club that he didn't wish to share with anyone. Gibby's mom had spread her legs for him and had even taken almost thirteen inches of his cock before her cunt would take no more. She had grunted and groaned as her had fucked her. She had seen his face half way through and she had started to scream his real name as he pumped her cunt harder. He would still see her every couple of weeks and she'd give him two hundred dollars each time to fuck her till she couldn't walk. Miss Briggs had shown up out front once and he had been amazed when she had taken him to the party room and had greedily begun to suck his cock. He had fought the urge to throw up and took pleasure in giving her the roughest ass fucking he had ever given anyone. She had screamed and moaned and had talked dirty to him and he had pulled out and jizzed all over her face. He then let her see who he was and who had just given her the fucking of her life. After that he had kept Sam out of trouble with her by threats of letting everyone know that she had sex with an underage student, and those threats plus the occasional rough fucking at her apartment once and awhile kept her quiet. Briggs loved it when he got rough with her, she would talk in a little girl voice and would gush cum when he spanked her ass hard. He got a perverted kick out of popping the old slut's pussy for her, she was just so fucking funny when she went into slut mode!

The biggest shock had been the night he saw Spencer and Socko on the front row. They had each given him fifty dollars to jerk off for them while the stroked each other's cocks.

As he always did before a show he looked out at the crowd and was shocked to see Carly, Sam, Tasha, Wendy, and Shelby Marx sitting in the front row. They must have fake I.D.'s also. He knew that if he kept the mask on that they might never know it's him. He was going to have fun with these girls tonight.

"Ladies and you few gentlemen, Swinging Low is proud to present Nick the Dick," the announcer said and Freddie stepped out on the stage to the tune of "Kiss" and began to do his thing. He removed his shirt and the girls all went gaga over his chiseled and toned chest and abs's. He then wiggled his finger at Carly for her to join him. When she finally did she was beat red, and he took her hand and put it inside of his speedo. Her eyes went wide as she felt his cock, and she also had a look of pure lust. He sat her down and got Sam up next and put both her hands on his speedo and had her pull them down, exposing his cock to everyone. Sam stared at it and then reached out to touch it. He made it wiggle up and down for her before she put her hands on it. Shelby got up and danced with him and he handed her three rings and let her play ring toss with his cock. Tasha just out and out grabbed his cock and began to lovingly run her hand up and down its length while looking him straight in the eyes. Wendy did nothing, she just stared at him and slipped her left hand under the table and began to get a look of lust on her face. He could tell that whatever she was doing with that hand, she was doing it very fast.

The Lone Ranger mask kept them from noticing that it was him and he thought to himself, 'I'm so going to enjoy school Monday. I can't wait to see what these girls have to say.'

By the time the music ended and he had made his way around the room, he had close to eight hundred dollars, mostly in tens and twenty's, and he was about to leave the stage when he saw Sam and Carly talking to the manager. He knew what that meant and smiled to himself.

PARTY ROOM!

The five girls were sitting in the special room that the manager had set aside as a special party room. Technically, it was just a private dance room, but everyone knew that deals could be reached and what happened in the room was between the customer and the dancer only. This room paid for Freddie's college, car, computers, and anything else he needed. He had managed to put back almost three hundred thousand dollars so far and the future looked even better.

He made sure the mask was in place and walked into the room. "Well hello ladies, the manager said you girls would like to see a private show. I must say that I'm honored that you chose me," he smiled as he walked by each girl. Sam stared at his hidden dick and just licked her lips. When he got to Carly, she surprised him by pulling down the trunks he wore and slipping her mouth around his semi-erect cock. She moaned and fell to her knees as she licked it and then licked his balls. Sam spoke up in a very throaty voice, "Yeah Carly that's it suck that jumbo cock, mmmm get it girlfriend."

Freddie thought that two years ago, this would have made him happier than anything on earth, but now it was Sam that he really wanted to be sucking him at the moment.

Freddie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her up to him and kissed her roughly on the mouth, beating her tongue back with his own. "You like watching your little friend here suck my cock?" he asked her.

Sam nodded as she looked down at Carly bobbing up and down on the huge cock.

"You'd rather it be you licking my rod though hadn't you?" he pulled her face till she was looking at him again, "you want to feel that cock in your mouth and you want that cock sliding between your legs getting your pussy wet, filling you till you can't take anymore?"

"Oh fuck yes," Sam told him in a voice filled with lust, as he licked her neck and nibbled at her ear.

Freddie ran his hand down her shorts and slipped it inside her panties. He felt the warmth and the wetness that was there and slid two fingers in her pussy, causing her to moan and rock into them. He blew into her ear and sent waves of pleasure through her body.

He placed his mouth on her ear and licked slowly once and whispered, "We'll get the girls taken care of first "momma" and then I'll take extra good care of you. I'll make you howl like a "demon" and make you forget about the "nub" baby."

Sam turned around and looked at his eyes as she processed the statement he had just made. 'No fucking way that he could be who she thought he was. Then her blue eyes locked on his brown ones and she felt him wiggle the two fingers in her pussy again and wink at her as he sat her back down and pulled Carly off his cock and told her, "Alright missy I think you need a "cocktail" to calm you down.

To be continued

Next up: Sam gets hot watching Carly and Tasha ride the bull and sample a little of each other as well!

Damn straight, this is going to get perverted before it ends!


End file.
